1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for determining component and device timing in the control architecture of a vehicle system and, more particularly, to a system and method for determining the desirable bounds on the required timing response of various controllers, actuators and sensors in a vehicle system at the system design level.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Driver assistance systems and vehicle active safety systems are becoming an integral part of vehicle design and development in an attempt to reduce driving stress and to enhance vehicle/roadway safety. For example, adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems are known that relieve drivers from routine longitudinal vehicle control by keeping the vehicle a safe distance away from a preceding vehicle. Also, collision avoidance systems are known that monitor traffic and objects around a vehicle and provide warnings and/or take preventative measures if a potential collision situation is detected.
These systems employ various sensors, actuators and detectors that monitor vehicle parameters, and controllers that control vehicle systems and devices, such as active front and rear wheel steering, differential braking, power steering operation, airbag deployment, etc. Timing control for the vehicle components and devices is a vital concern when designing such systems. Various devices and components require a certain amount of time to activate and some regulations may require that certain safety systems operate within a certain time frame. It has generally been the case that the timing control between the various devices and components in these types of vehicle systems has been identified in the software implementation and during deployment of the system. However, such a design scheme has not always provided the most desirable results.